


00:00:00

by spontaneousgoat (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: AU: Bucky is loyal to HYDRA, Alternate Universe - Dark, Bombs, Civil War (Marvel), Everybody Dies, Gen, Hydra (Marvel), I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Sorry, Probably some time during Civil War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:22:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6089914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/spontaneousgoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Your idealism is killing you."</p><p>Steve finds Bucky in an isolated HYDRA base, but apparently they left a few surprises for him and the team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	00:00:00

Steve held up his shield to block a shower of bullets, while Natasha fired back, clearing the hallway of HYDRA goons. "Take this floor, Sam and I'll go downstairs." He nodded off to Natasha and Clint, who were accompanied with the new addition to the team, Scott. "Copy that, Cap." Clint held an nocked arrow ready as they advanced through an alternate hallway. 

"You think he's still here?" Sam said as he jogged alongside Steve, down the stairs. The Hydra base had only a few guards, and wasn't hard to find.  
"It could be a trap."

"I'm well aware of that, but trust me." 

Steve reached down to open the first door, only to find it locked. 

"Ready? One, two." 

Steve flung his entire weight against the wooden door, the hinges snapping and allowing the door to creak open. Steve immediately held his shield up, and heard the click of Sam's pistol as they stepped inside. Sam felt the wall for a switch, flipping it on as he found it, to reveal a small office, cleared of everything except a chair, and a table. 

Strapped to the chair was a man with oily long hair, and a deadly looking metal arm, which seemed slightly less deadly clamped and immobile. "No," His head was slumped against his chest, and instead of the black kevlar he wore in D.C., or the maroon henley from the warehouse, he had a thick black jacket on that was zipped to his chin. Steve rushed forward, dropping the shield and cupping Bucky's face in his hands. "Bucky, we're here." He sighed in relief as his clear blue eyes slid open, almost immediately sharpening with recognition. 

"Steve." 

Bucky tasted the word. "Yeah, it's me." Steve gripped the restraints, pulling at the metal clamps with all of his strength, giving him an odd sense of deja-vu. "We found him, get the extraction ready." Sam spoke into his wristpiece. He stepped forward, pulling at the clamp until it finally loosened and Bucky could slip both arms out. "Did they hurt you?" "No." His answer was immediate, although he had visible bruises covering his face, under the sheen of sweat. "Did they make you say that?" Bucky stayed silent. Steve felt an uncomfortable weight settle in his stomach. "Let me help you with that coat, It's nearly 90 degrees." "I'm fine!" He snapped. Nodding, Sam led the way out. 

When they finally made it outside after a torturously quiet walk, the three others were waiting. Clint and Scott were conversing inside of a compact car, the engine running. "You know Tony's going to have my head for helping you right?" Natasha sighed. "Thank you. We wouldn'tv'e been able to find Bucky if it wasn't for you." Steve nodded. "Clint's going to drive me back, are you going to be fine?" She eyed Bucky, who was already waiting inside of the other car. "Yes. Stay safe, Natasha." "I'm going to be driving right in front of you, relax." She smiled, opening the door to the back seats. 

Steve walked back to their car, where Sam offered to drive. "Where do we go from here?" He asked, looking Steve in the eye in the mirror. "Follow Clint." Sam nodded, starting the car. 

Once they were a few minutes down the main road, Bucky began to talk. "How did you find me?" He spoke softly. "It was luck. We hadn't checked that base out yet." Steve replied. "I'm grateful." He looked out the window, fiddling at his zipper. Steve jumped a few centimeters in his seat as Bucky suddenly whipped around to look at him. "Steve," He gradually began to breathe heavily. "Bucky, what's wrong." Steve reached out to touch his shoulder, but Bucky shoved his hand away. "Don't!" 

Sam put his signal lights to change lanes, and swerved into the grass. "What' goin' on?" He tried saying.

"You don't understand, they told me that you'd come for me." He squeezed his eyes shut, entire body trembling. "Of course they must have known, they led us straight to you." Steve breathed. "They.. they," He was clutching at the armrest, complete opposite from moments ago, with his ramrod straight posture and dead set eyes. "The programming," He shook his head vigourously, before straightening up again.

"The programming. Okay. Sam, call Natasha." Steve's hand wavered above Bucky's shoulder. "On it." He picked up a smartphone from the cup holder. Bucky growled furiously, brushing Steve's hand off and grabbing the phone and crushing it in his metal hand. "She'll know eventually." He pulled a small gun from a hidden compartment in his jacket. "Now, drive, normally, or I'll shoot you both before you can say 'Bucky, stop.'" He warned. Sam swallowed, swerving the car back onto the road. Steve was frozen with indecision. "Why are you doing this, Buck." Bucky could see him calculating how quickly he could disarm him. 

He adjusted the gun to aim at Steve's leg, and fired. Steve cried out almost immediately, clutching at his bleeding thigh. "Shit! James, I need you to stop." Sam looked in the rearview mirror. "Steve, we need to get you somewhere." Steve shook his head. "Keep driving." Bucky set the gun down next to him, watching intently as Steve breathed heavily beside him. He moved his hand up to grip at the zipper on his jacket. 

Steve nearly screamed as Bucky revealed what was under the coat. Dozens of multicolored wires connected to a small display, a countdown. A small screen read 

00:01:47

a soft tick

00:01:46

tick

"It's a bomb!" Steve gasped out. He darted forward, grabbing the gun from next to Bucky with a red stained hand. 

Sam swerved the car off the road, into the cover of the trees. Luckily, at that time of day,not many cars were on that particular road.

The soldier simply glanced up.

00:01:32

tick

 

Steve aimed the gun at Bucky's chest, at the bomb. "Tell me how to disarm it, or I will shoot you and Sam and I will escape. 

"We both know you won't shoot me Steve-o. Besides, even if you did, you wouldn't make it more than a few yards with that leg before this goes off." He looked down.

00:01:22

tick

 

00:01:21

 

"Bucky, tell me!" Steve barked. Sam's hand was clutching at the door handle. "Steve, I can carry you." 

"I'm not going to leave him." Steve locked eyes with Bucky. "Hydra has no use for me anymore. Kill 3 birds with one stone. They were smart, not even I could figure this thing out. "

 

00:01:09

"I need you."  
Steve's hold on the gun wavers.  
"Please, tell me."

Bucky closes his eyes, furrowing his eyebrows. "Your idealism is killing you." 

00:01:01

tick

00:01:00

tick

00:00:59

tick

"Sam, get out of here. Please." Steve set the gun down. 

"Steve, you know I can't do that. If I go, you go with me."

"Go, you can live your life. Now. That's an order."

Sam didn't deserve this. Just like the rest of the people who he dragged around with him. Bucky, Wanda, Clint. Death was inevitable around Steven Rogers. 

00:00:43

Sam nods slowly, bringing a two-fingered salute to his head. "Yes, Captain." 

"Run. And tell the others, I'm so sorry ." Steve gave a half hearted smile. 

Steve watches as Sam pushes the door open, looks Steve in the eyes, then runs to the other side of the road, sprinting to the direction of where Natasha should be. He looks at the countdown. He'll get far enough.

00:00:31

Bucky has tears slowly sliding down his face, mirroring Steve. Steve takes his flesh hand, and squeezes. "End of the line." He whispers.

00:00:28

tick

00:00:27

"It's our time, isn't it? We're a hundred years old. We don't belong here, Steve." Bucky sighs. He looks down at Steve's hand, at his leg, still dripping red. 

"I need my closure. Maybe in death, I'll have it." 

00:00:20

00:00:19

"I should've looked for you, when you fell. It would've saved us so much pain, for you. For Peggy. For that I'm sorry Bucky."

"No use for that now. Cheer up." Bucky had sweat dripping down his forehead, the device was vibrating. Giving off a strange heat, engulfing the car. 

00:00:09

Bucky squeezed Steve's hand.  
A blast could be heard in the distance, the trees sweeping back with the impact. Steve looked at Bucky in shock. 

"Their car," He gasped. "Sam! You did this?" Steve demanded.

"Hail hydra." The soldier simply responded.

00:00:00


End file.
